


Butterfly and bunny

by kenyakaneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Short Story, tokyo ghoul re
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Butterflies are beautiful, is not it? But to better appreciate it is necessary to go to the garden. </p><p>Universe: Tokyo Ghoul: re;</p><p>Double: Yomo x Touka (yomouka);</p><p>Classification: G / K +</p><p>Warnings :  Crackship rumored to be incestuous  according some fans . But without evidence really conclusive. So , this ship can not be called incestuous until the moment . Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly and bunny

Touka P.O.V.

"It was Sunday. I was sitting in the window. Watching the sky and the yard. The view from my room faces the backyard. It was tiny. A tree, a few flowers, cover for the tank and washing machine, clothesline.

It had grass. It had birds. Oh, how i hate birds! Stupid and dumb animals. People love them. But , i hate them. Who loves birds is because they never took a peck. So , i prefer rabbits. They don't peck and are cuddly.

And the butterflies. They are beautiful, delicate, short life . They are like ghouls trying to blend into human society. The slightest slip, a hug and goodbye. I always loved butterflies. All i wanted was for my kagunes were like butterfly wings. But , unfortunately, i will never be. My ukaku has only one side because it is incomplete.

At least, if i can not be a butterfly,i t can be a rabbit. I have soft hair, i am small and fast. My boyfriend tells me i 'm his bunny . I consider it a compliment. It's cool to be a rabbit.

I keep looking at the yard. I also see butterflies. I reach out, hoping that a butterfly put down in my hand. Then, about 10 minutes, give up. I could go to the outside, but here is so cool, i did not want to leave.

I can feel a familiar smell and hear soft footsteps.

"I know you're there. Do not think you scare me."

"Who said Ii was going to scare you? Speaking alone again? You're hopeless."

Renji hugged me from behind. And kissed me on the neck. I turned my body to hold him to go and give him a kiss on the mouth.

Still kissing, he pulled me and picked me up. Heck, it was unexpected.

"Renji, put me down! If you dont release me , i will use my kagune!" i protested.

He led me to the backyard. And he sat on the grass. With me on his lap. Near the flowers.

"Tsk. Stop being lazy and admire the butterflies come here."

I kept tucked in his lap. Indeed, i had several butterflies here. "

I reached out and soon a butterfly posed in my palm.

"That's better, is not it?"

"Maybe. " i replied."

"Do not be a lazy rabbit, Touka."

"It was going to mess my shorts."

"And this are messing my pants. It would be the same thing. Just throw in the washing machine.

"Do not complain, boring crow."

"So stop complaining, naughty rabbit."

"I'm not naughty."

"Yes , you are . And you are still stubborn, too.

" Stop cawing , crow. And kisses me , now !!! "

My wish was granted.

And so we remain in the yard until more. "

**Author's Note:**

> PS 1: I love the scene where the Touka holds a butterfly.
> 
> PS 2: I hope those two are not relatives and get married. It would be a waste of ship if that crazy fan theory were real.
> 
> PS3: I am don't have netbook for now . I wrote in my workplace . Things are absurdly quiet today.


End file.
